Et si, l'amour ça explose!
by Ichihara
Summary: Greed veut savoir si Kimblee est vraiment indifférent à l'amour. Et ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient coûte que coûte. Encore un cadeau pour ma Roro
1. Chapter 1

**"Crédits: Ces personnages et le Devil's nest ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Couple: KimGreed (j'suis atteinte, merci Roro XD)"**

**Ichihara :** -J'ai récidivé… Pas taper !

**Kimblee :** - Non, exploser.

**Ichihara :** - Une bonne âme pour me sauver ? Personne ? Bon tant pis… envoie la fic sur la toile en vitesse Mwahaha trop tard !

_**Boum !**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Il était tard au Devil's nest, très tard… Si tard qu'il n'y avait plus personne au bar et que tout le monde (chimères, humain et homonculus ) était enfermé dans sa chambre à la poursuite de Morphée. Sauf Greed. Etant immortel, il n'avait pas trop besoin de dormir. Allongé sur son lit, le bras posé sous sa tête, il se livrait à une activité extrêmement rare… il réfléchissait.  
Tout avait commencé par l'arrivée de Dolchatte et Martel, main dans la main, vers 21h. Personne ne s'y attendait, à part Roa qui avait été mis au courant depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde les avait félicité, et Greed s'était réjoui d'avoir encore une occasion de faire la fête. Seul Kimblee était resté silencieux, comme d'habitude. L'homonculus s'était approché de lui.  
- Et bah alors, tu fais pas la fête ?  
- Pour quelle raison ? avait demandé Kimblee d'un ton neutre.  
- Pour Martel et Dolchatte tiens !  
- Pff.  
Greed avait tiré un tabouret à lui et s'était assis à côté de Kimblee.  
- Même l'amour tu t'en fous ? -Ca explose pas.  
- Bin voyons…  
Greed s'était servi un verre et l'avait cogné contre celui de l'alchimiste.  
- A la tienne quand même.  
- Pitoyable… avait marmonné Kimblee en faisant exploser son verre.

Et depuis, Greed réfléchissait… Se pourrait il que l'alchimiste Ecarlate soit vraiment insensible ? Non, tout le monde finissait un jour le cœur percé par une flèche de cupidon ! Même lui… Enfin, ça concernait à peu près toutes les jolies femmes qu'il croisait, et encore ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste… Juste « à moi » ! Enfin bref, ce n'était pas de lui qu'il s'agissait, mais de Kimblee. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au bras d'une femme ou d'un homme, c'était vrai. Les regards admiratifs de la gente féminine le laissaient indifférent. Alors quoi, il n'était tout de même pas si difficile !  
Greed se redressa dans son lit, le regard déterminé. Il voulait savoir, et il saurait ! Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour toquer à la porte en face de la sienne. L'alchimiste écarlate et l'homonculus ne vivaient pas dans le même couloir que les chimères, l'un parce qu'il les aurait fait exploser dans le cas d'une crise de somnambulisme ou de sadisme (très fréquentes ces crises), l'autre parce que c'était The Big Boss (TBB pour les intimes).  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Kimblee était sans doute plongé en plein rêve de carnages et explosions en tout genre. L'homonculus poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre. Kimblee était allongé sur le dos, yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Sa respiration lente et régulière apprit à Greed qu'il était dans la phase « sommeil profond ne pas déranger sinon j'explose ». Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa dormir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais c'était vrai que Kimblee était plutôt séduisant _(note de l'auteur : Ca me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre)._ Même pour dormir, il avait gardé ses cheveux attachés… Ce détail fit rire Greed. D'un côté ça évitait à Kimblee une longue séance de coiffage le lendemain matin, de l'autre ça expliquait pourquoi sa coiffure n'était pas très soignée des fois…  
Plus Greed observait Kimblee, plus il voulait le posséder, lui l'alchimiste si indifférent. Et puis… la meilleure façon de vérifier si l'humain était réellement dépourvu de sentiments, n'était ce pas de le tester lui-même ? _(note de l'auteur : Greed espèce de pervers_ T.T).  
L'homonculus laissa sa main se poser sur la joue froide de l'humain, qui grogna dans son sommeil.  
Tss, mauvais caractère songea Greed amusé, avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur les fines lèvres de l'Ecarlate. Qui se réveilla. Ses yeux or se posèrent sur le gêneur, qui esquissa un sourire et un signe de la main.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda t il de très mauvaise humeur.  
- Bonsoir à toi aussi.  
- Réponds.  
- Si j'en ai envie.  
- Tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux…  
Les mains de l'alchimiste se rapprochèrent dangereusement, Greed secoua la tête en soupirant.  
- Ok, ça va. J'avais juste une question à te poser.  
- Et ça pouvait pas attendre ?  
- Lorsque je veux un truc, j'aime bien que ce soit à la seconde.  
- Foutue avidité ! Pose ta question et barre toi !  
Greed leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Que d'amabilité, j'en suis tout retourné.  
- Tu fais chier.  
- Et les mots doux maintenant. Fais attention, Kimblee, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.  
La menace pleine de sous entendus fit réagir Kimblee. Il s'assit dans son lit, sourcils froncés.  
- De quoi ?  
- Laisse, c'est pas grave. Bon alors, ma question : t'es capable de tomber amoureux ?  
Silence. Puis Kimblee répondit avec lenteur.  
- Pardon ?  
Ok, c'est pas une réponse. Greed esquisse un sourire.  
- Je voulais savoir si à part les explosions, autre chose pouvait te faire vibrer.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ?  
- Réponds !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit, l'amour ça explose pas, alors je m'en fous.  
Greed monta sur le lit et approcha son visage de l'Ecarlate, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Et si je te prouvais le contraire ?  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue vint jouer avec celle de l'alchimiste. Réflexe, Kimblee posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homonculus et le fit exploser. Celui-ci se recomposa rapidement en riant. - Tu vois bien que l'amour peut exploser.  
- SORS DE MA CHAMBRE PERVERS ! hurla Kimblee encore choqué.  
Greed battit rapidement en retraite. Une fois dans sa propre chambre, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sentit le goût de celles de Kimblee. Il sourit. - N'empêche qu'il m'a rendu mon baiser…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une personne anonyme :** - Bon vu que l'auteur a explosé, je doute qu'on aie encore le droit à ce genre d'horreur.

**Kimblee :** - Niark.

**Ichihara :** - Pff m'en fous, suis immortelle.

**Kimblee :** - Ah merde T.T

**Ed :** - Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! oO

**Ichihara :** - Bin un KimGreed !

**Ed :** - T'es complètement folle ! T'imagine ces deux psychopathes ensemble !

**Ichihara :** - Bin en fait j'ai déjà écris un KimEd si tu préfères.

**Ed et Kimblee :** - … Tu publies ça t'es morte.

**Ichihara :** - Niark, je fais ce que je veux !

°s'enfuit, poursuivie par un nain rouge et un psychopathe fous furieux°


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, une explosion violente réveilla toutes les pauvres chimères qui dormaient encore. Greed sortit prudemment de sa chambre et découvrit que celle de Kimblee ne possédait désormais plus de porte. L'humain était debout dans le couloir, fusillant l'homonculus du regard. Greed lui sourit.  
-C'est con d'avoir explosé la porte, maintenant je pourrais rentrer comme je veux.  
Kimblee grogna avant de partir en direction de la salle à manger. Greed rit sous cape en le suivant.  
Dolchatte et Martel étaient déjà là, échangeant un bisou matinal, lorsque Kimblee arriva et fit exploser une chaise. Les deux chimères sursautèrent.  
-Kimblee ! s'exclama Martel pas du tout contente de le voir. Ca va pas non !  
-Et vous, à vous embrasser devant tout le monde, répliqua Kimblee méchamment.  
-On fait ce qu'on veut connard !  
-Martel, s'il te plait, calme toi, tenta Dolchatte en la prenant dans ses bras.  
La jeune femme se laissa aller, toute colère l'ayant quittée. A la vue de ce spectacle, Kimblee explosa son bol. Greed vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'empêcha d'exploser la table.  
-Arrête toi là, je tiens à mon bar.  
Kimblee tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés, avec le regard de « Ne me touche pas sinon je t'explose un millier de fois histoire de repeindre intégralement ton foutu bar ». Greed poussa un long soupir.  
-Traumatisé pour un baiser de rien du tout… Tu sais, t'as passé l'âge de rougir lorsqu'on prononce le mot mphm !  
Kimblee lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. (Et là l'auteur remercie Kimblee). Il ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'homonculus parcourir sa peau avec une exclamation de dégoût. Greed sourit innocemment.  
-Ca non plus j'ai pas le droit ?  
-TU M'EMMERDES !  
Et après ce hurlement de rage qui fit encore s'interrompre le baiser matinal des deux chimères et qui rendit Martel folle furieuse, Kimblee se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans porte, sans oublier d'exploser celle de la salle à manger au passage. 

Personne n'avait vu l'Alchimiste Ecarlate de la journée. Par contre, tout le monde l'avait entendu. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait rester des objets encore intact au Devil's nest vu qu'il se défoulait sur tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce fou devienne encore plus dingue, songèrent les chimères désespérées. Et pourquoi toute cette agitation avait l'air d'amuser leur patron ?  
Arrivé à minuit, le boucan cessa tout à coup. Tout le monde en conçut un vif soulagement. Peu de temps après, tous avaient regagné leur chambre et retombaient dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme la nuit précédente, Greed ne dormait pas. Comme la nuit précédente, il réfléchissait (Note de l'auteur : Va falloir faire gaffe, je crois qu'il est atteint), mais cette fois ci sur les réactions de Kimblee vis-à-vis de l'attitude de l'homonculus. Visiblement, le baiser l'avait gêné, pourtant Greed n'embrassait pas si mal que ça (Note de l'auteur : ce sont les pensées de Greed, j'ai pas été vérifiée). Peut être se sentait il frustré ? Greed sourit. Bonne question, pourquoi ne pas aller lui poser ?  
Mais avant qu'il ne se lève, sa porte s'ouvrit et Kimblee entra, sous le regard étonné de l'être aux yeux violets.  
-Bé qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?  
-Tu te gênes pas pour rentrer dans ma chambre, répliqua Kimblee. Je vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même.  
Greed haussa un sourcil.  
-T'as une question à me poser ?  
-Tout juste tête d'hérisson.  
-Oh, critique pas ma coiffure !  
Kimblee prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Greed se plaça face à lui, à genoux sur le matelas.  
-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est encore ce petit baiser de rien du tout qui te perturbe ?  
-Je n'aime pas être dominé, répondit Kimblee avec lenteur en dévisageant l'homonculus. Ma philosophie, c'est simple : j'explose tout ce qui me gêne, même ce qui me gêne pas, je m'en fous en fait. Mais je reste le maître. Pigé ?  
Greed fit la moue.  
-Je dois le prendre comment ?  
-Comme tu le sens.  
Kimblee commençait déjà à se relever, lorsque Greed le saisit par le poignet et le força à se rasseoir malgré ses protestations.  
-A mon tour de t'expliquer ma philosophie de la vie : dans ce bas monde et même ailleurs, tout est à moi. Tu ne fais pas exception, mon petit Kimblee. Et si je dis que je te veux, que ça te plaise ou non, tu seras à moi.  
Un sourire peu engageant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste.  
-Alors je crains que nous ne soyons dans une impasse.  
-Pas du tout, mon petit Kimblee, répliqua Greed les yeux brillants. Je te propose un compromis : ni dominant ni dominé pour l'instant, mais…  
-Mais ?  
-Je veux quelque chose en échange de cet acte de bonne volonté.  
Et avant que Kimblee n'ait le temps de réagir, l'homonculus s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kimblee s'éveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de Greed, étrangement endormi. L'alchimiste caressa le torse musclé de son compagnon avec un sourire. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu deux jours avant, lorsque Greed lui avait demandé s'il ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait répondu déjà ? Ah oui, que ça n'explosait pas… Kimblee posa sa main à plat. En fait, Greed avait raison. L'amour, ça peut exploser parfois.  
BAM !  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara :** - …

**Roro :** - c'est très touchant la preuve d'amour de Kimblee !

**Ichihara :** - Oui si on veut XD. Bon allez, c'est parti pour la fic suivante.

**Kimblee :** - Fais gaffe à ce que t'écris cette fois ci…

**Ichihara :** - Même pas peur !


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichihara :** - Bon comme j'ai eu UNE REVIEW ! (Fait la fête) , j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic. 

**Greed et Roro :** - Ouaiiiis !

**Kimblee **: - FAIS CHIER !

**Ichihara :** - Oh ça va Kimblee le prude.

**Kimblee :** - QUOI ?.!

L'auteur s'enfuit mais pense quand même à vous envoyer sa magnifique fic (Aha ...)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et oui, sortir avec Kimblee n'avait pas que des avantages _(Note de l'auteur : Aha, y en a pas tout court ! **Kimblee :** - …),_ comme Greed put s'en rendre compte ce matin là en se reconstituant. Il gémit.  
- Dès le matin, t'es dur !  
- C'est le prix à payer pour m'avoir dominé malgré tes dires, répliqua l'écarlate en enfilant sa chemise.  
Greed fit la moue.  
- Il fallait bien qu'un de nous deux se dévoue. - Mais bien sûr…  
Après s'être rhabillé, Kimblee se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que Greed retournait tranquillement au fond de sa couette.  
- Kimblee ?  
- Quoi ?  
L'alchimiste avait déjà la main sur la poignée.  
- Reviens quand tu veux.  
Kimblee haussa les épaules.  
- Tu rêves.  
Et il explosa la porte _(Note de l'auteur : Tu connais pas le sens du verbe « ouvrir » ? Je vais encore avoir des frais à cause de tes conneries !)._ Greed éclata de rire.  
- Oh mais tu reviendras, je peux te le garantir.  
Kimblee le fusilla du regard avant de sortir, évitant de se brûler avec les débris encore fumant.

-… Je rêve ou je viens de voir l'autre taré d'alchimiste sortir de la chambre de monsieur Greed ? demanda une chimère à une autre - J'ai rien vu et je veux rien savoir, répliqua l'autre.  
- Vous faites bien… les prévint Kimblee arrivé à leur niveau, un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres.  
Heureusement que ses mains étaient dans ses poches. Les deux chimères sursautèrent, ils n'auraient jamais pensés que l'humain avait l'ouïe fine.  
La journée fut plus calme que la précédente, surtout parce que Kimblee était sorti dehors pour une fois, au grand soulagement de tous qui organisèrent une petite fête. Greed émergea vers midi et chercha son amant d'une nuit dans le bar bondé et joyeux. Martel lui apprit – non sans satisfaction – que celui-ci était parti faire un tour.  
- Ah.  
Et Greed partit se chercher un verre avant de s'asseoir avec deux charmantes jeunes femmes.  
Kimblee fut de retour en fin d'après midi, au grand dam des chimères qui espéraient ne plus le revoir (et si vous regardez bien au fond, vous apercevrez l'auteur qu'est pas contente non plus et Roro qui bondit de joie.). Il se prit un siège et commanda un verre, qui lui fut servi pronto, le barman n'ayant pas envie de servir de bombe comme ses huit prédécesseurs. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le canapé ou était affalé Greed comme à son habitude, en très charmante compagnie. L'homonculus ne l'avait pas vu car il était de dos, mais il devinait les yeux or posé sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kimblee lui appartenait, même si celui-ci ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et si…  
- Cynthia, ma chère, pourrais tu me masser les épaules ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire cette nuit, mais ça me fait un mal de chien !  
Ladite Cynthia gloussa avant de commencer le traitement. Greed soupira d'aise. Kimblee serra un peu plus son verre.  
- Tu aurais du faire masseuse, la félicita Greed en souriant.  
Nouveau gloussement de Cynthia, nouveau soupir exaspéré de la part de Kimblee. L'homonculus savourait sa victoire. Il se tourna vers sa seconde compagne et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci éclata de rire. Le verre de Kimblee explosa. Le barman lui en resservit un dans la seconde, mais Kimblee préféra sortir retrouver le grand air…

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kimblee sortait de sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans celle de Greed toujours dépourvu de porte. L'homonculus n'était pas là, mais la femme prénommée Cynthia si…  
Greed était assis dans la salle à manger face à un copieux petit déjeuner concocté par Roa. Il allait entamer son treizième pancake quand… _**BOUM**_.  
- Je crois que ça provient de votre couloir, patron, l'informa Dolchatte qui venait d'arriver avec Martel.  
Greed reposa son pancake avec un soupir et partit voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il croisa Roro et Mat dans le couloir qui cherchaient désespérément la sortie et leur indiqua, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y eut un bruit de chute puis un hurlement de rage brisa les tympans de Roro et son amie.  
Assis au bar, Kimblee sourit. La chimère assise à côté de lui déguerpit vite fait, alors que Greed entrait dans la pièce, la veste et surtout le col en fourrure tâchés de sang.  
- Tu sais combien de temps ça va me prendre avant de réussir à faire partit toutes ces tâches ? demanda Greed sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- La journée, répondit tranquillement Kimblee avant de ricaner. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais cette explosion m'a donné envie d'un grand « feu d'artifice ». En disant cela, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais son regard se posa sur Mat et Roro. Greed secoua la tête.  
- Oh mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, mon petit Kimblee. Tu vas m'aider à remettre ma chambre en ordre pour commencer.  
Kimblee haussa un sourcil.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est toi qui a fait explosé cette pauvre femme, et que sa tête est toujours posée sur mon oreiller.  
- Ce n'était qu'une traînée, elle l'a mérité, répliqua Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils.  
Greed ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Jaloux ?  
Kimblee poussa un soupir.  
- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, l'hérisson.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas critiquer ma coiffure.  
- Je n'aime juste pas qu'on touche à _mes_ jouets.  
Et là, il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait dehors. Greed le rattrapa par le col de sa veste et le traîna à sa suite sans tenir compte de ses vociférations.

Une fois dans la chambre, Kimblee dut faire exploser la tête pour qu'il ne reste plus de « débris humain ». Ensuite, Greed lui fila une brosse à récurer et un seau. Kimblee se saisit de la brosse.  
- C'est marrant, t'es coiffé pareil.  
Sans tenir compte de la provocation, l'homonculus partit à la salle de bain pour tenter de « sauver » sa veste. Kimblee jeta la brosse dans le seau et s'assit sur le lit, n'ayant nullement l'intention de nettoyer ses méfaits. Et puis, ils étaient jolis comme ça les murs, en rouge…  
Evidemment, Greed ne fut pas content de le voir flemmarder quand il revint, trois heures plus tard (et oui le sang c'est dur à enlever des fringues).  
- Je vois… tu le prends comme ça…  
- Je te l'ai dit, débile d'homonculus, je refuse de me laisser dominer.  
- Ah oui ?  
Kimblee se raidit imperceptiblement. Apparemment, il avait réussi à mettre Greed en colère. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, et lorsque c'était le cas, il savait qu'il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart… Il plaça ses mains en position d' « explosage ». Greed fut sur lui une seconde après, le dominant de toute sa hauteur (même s'il paraît nain à côté d'Alphonse, il est grand notre homonculus favori .  
- Dégage Greed, dit fermement Kimblee.  
- Oh non, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Ton acte mérite une punition, tu ne crois pas ?  
Malgré lui, Kimblee répondit au baiser de l'homonculus. Finalement, elle ne semblait pas si terrible cette punition. Même s'il doutait de jouer le rôle de dominant encore cette fois ci. Tant pis, il se rattraperait en l'explosant après.

----------------------  
**Ichihara :** - Et encore un chapitre à la gloire du couple le plus psychopathe que la Terre n'aie jamais connu, j'ai nommé Greed et Kimblee.

**Kimblee :** - T'as des tendances suicidaires, c'est pas possible !

**Greed :** - Moi j'aime bien.

_**BOUM.**_

**Roro :** - vive le greedkimblee XD mwahahahhahaaaaaaaa c pas moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Roro se fait courser par Kimblee.

**Ed :** - Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es atteinte ma pauvre !

**Ichihara **: - Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, j'ai toujours le KimEd en réserve.

**Ed :** - NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

**Ichihara :** - Nyéhé je suis diabolique.


End file.
